the worst fear
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: The new Stefan doesn t care about Elena. She and Damon fight to get him back but they might realize they need eachother more than they want to admitt
1. a long night

Note: I don´t own the characters. I live in Mexico and episode 1x19 hasn´t been aired yet so have some patience with details. Also I'm not a native speaker so I apologize for the mistakes. Please review so I can improve. I have corrected the spelling or most of it

"Come over now" Elena could hear Damon´s impatience trough the phone before he hanged up.

The tone he used for the last word, compared to his calm, relaxed voice, had a mixture of anger and fear. She was still wearing the dance dress and heels when she jumped in the car. She was so tired she had a hard time remembering that she had to open again her eyes after she each blink. If was a nice summer night, perfect for a nap, but she knew if she stopped Damon wouldn´t be so happy. And an angry Damon wasn´t a nice picture.

He opened the door before she even knocked. "I told you I could help look for him after the beauty contest." She was going to add how annoying it was to drive late at night after a day like that but she stopped when she saw his look.

"You are practically a zombie Elena you need a good nap." He moved so she could get inside. "I need somebody who can keep his eyes open for finding him"

"He's a crazy blood seeker that drives a luxury car joined by a blond girl. He's not that hard to find." She sat in front of him

He tried to smile but then he contracted his face in a grin of pain. He laid down and he said. " I didn´t need your help after all. I found them. The girl is OK but he wasn´t pleased to see me."

"Stefan! Oh where is him?" Elena suddenly felt awake and alert. "Come on! Get up!"

"Damn it! Dear Damon what happened?" He started imitating her "Did he resisted and fought with you? Did your own brother tried to stab you with a stake? Do you have a splinter about 20 inches long inside of your lung?" He could have gone on and on but he couldn´t breath

"Jesus I'm sorry can I….." I was impatient for seeing Stefan but I couldn´t do it without him,.

"The reason why I called you is because you have small fingers and I need you to take it out before it heals." I lie down aside. He took off his shirt and revealed the cut

"Why haven´t you taken off your shirt earlier?"

"You have this fantasy where you are irresistable to anybody and I didn´t want to feed your ego making you think I was trying to make a move on you. Now if you get your hand in there you'll feel it imediately"

The injury looked pretty bad but it didn´t bleed anymore. I tried to put aside my disgust and introduce my fingers in it. It was more deep than I thought , going all the way through the muscle and I fear that maybe I may touch something I should´t. If it wasn´t for his voice guiding me trough his body I probably would panic at the idea of being inside a person. I took the splinter on a single move and the flesh healed not leaving even a mark on the skin.

He took a deep breath and then sat next to me.

"There's something more, I did catch him and he's on the basement with the chick. .." he seemed angry with him "dear, he doesn´t wants to see you."


	2. familiar taste

Note: I'm really excited because of the response this fanfic had. I'm working on my tenses and I'll make the dialogue easier to follow. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting.

I insisted on going to the basement. At first I thought Damon was pulling my leg. The well iluminated room, decorated with the elegance and luxury that characterized the Salvatores, didn´t seem like a prison. When he saw my interrogation look he rolled his eyes and walked towards a big mirror that hanged on the main wall. He pull it away, revealing a dark tunnel only iluminated by a few torches.

"Secret tunnels behind walls? Seriously?" I tried to smile " There's no portaits whith fake eyes to spy people?"

"I apologize for not fitting on your naïve expectations" he offered me his hand to step inside the opening. It was wide and it didn´t have the cobwebs Iimagined. I walked a few meters until I felt lost. I didn´t expect a labyrinth like this and I doubted when I hit the point where tha pad separated into three different tunnels. I stop suddenly and my body hit Damon.

"How big is this?" I didn´t wanted my voice to reveal how terrified I was.

"Is a line that used to connect all Mystic Falls 100 years ago. We're almost there." I think he knew how I felt because his hand went around my hip and he pushed me close into a hug. "We can wait until tomorrow. There's no hurry. I'll be here every step of the way. " he whispered into my ear.

"No. I want to see it with my own eyes. I want to hear it from him." Damon's hug gave me confidence. Around him I felt like nothing could hurt me. We stay in that position for some minutes but I felt that I could remain like taht forever, just feeling his body and mine become one.

"The first one on your left." He said pulling back. I thought maybe he didn´t felt comfortable as I did or maybe he did and that scared him. I deliberate with myself for the next 10 minutes until a havy metal door opened in front of me. Damon changed places with me and started opening the lock .

"Promise me you'll stay at a safe distance of him" His look was serious.

"He's not a monster. Come on! A safe distance you make him sound like something radioactive" Now I was upset.

He took my face into his hands " I know you are a depressive girl with suicidal tendencies and you are way to stubborn to listen to my advice so do as you wish." I was about to interrupt him when he move so I could enter. "You'll be surprised of what a thirsty vampire can do"

The room was huge and it had a darker look thn the rest of the pad. I saw two bodies shrunked on each other with broken pieces of what used to be clothes. I got near and I saw heavy chains hanging over the bodies and the wall. They were chained like animals…definitely there was going to be an argument back in the house about that. I keep walking even though I heard Damon come closer.

"Stefan?I'm here." There was no response. I bend down and crawl near. Damon right behind me. "It's me. Ele…" my voice was suppressed by a scream. Too many things happened at the same time.

My hand reached a puddle of blood. And the two figures revealed. My Stefan was giving his arm to a little blond figure that sucked blood out of it. His look seemed lost and suddenly threatening. They both launched at me with their mouths open on a terrific grin. My body was frozen by fear and I couldn´t move until I felt the powerful arms of somebody else around me. The chains stop them and Damon took me outside.

"Stop screaming!" He shouted as he locked the chamber. I noticed then the salty flavor of tears in my mouth.


	3. I am better for you

Note: Really trying to improve! Your reviews have helped please I know it seems repetitive but I would like to know my readers better so any comment you have is wellcomed. Tell me if you like this type of dialogue or sould I go back to the first one.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of a storm. My dreams had to do with monsters and demons flying and trying to get me. A lot of blood and fangs, of course. My eyes felt swollen and I had a terribe taste on my throath. I tried to recall my dream but I stop, when I realize they had too much similarities to last night. I haven´t realize I was on Stefan´s room. There were ome clothes on top of the bed. BlackT-shirt and skinny jeans

"Thanks D!" I say outloud "Have you ever consider there's other colors?"

"Don´t be a bitch. It goes with the day" I heard his reply from the kitchen.

I had a long bath just to clear my thoughts. Then I got dressed. I took a minute to recognize the girl on the mirror. Since I met Stefan I had changed a lot. I was a happy girl fuu of dreams and hopes for the future. Even when Pearl and Anna threatened my fu ture, I was happy just for having him. Now my eyes had a deeper look that gave my face a sad expression. I couldn´t take it anymore so I went down for breakfast.

"I don´t care if they don´t fit you, I'm not going outside in this …." When he turn around he had nothing different with his daily sarcastic look but hen he went speechless and it changed.

"What is that smell?"something like a rainbow of spices hit my nose.

"Well, dinner is served"he say stepping aside so I could see two plates of pasta and a bottle of red wine. "You ruined my scene by showing up that suddenly and well, I got to admit you look tasty"

"Thanks I'll take that as a 's probably the weirdest I've ever heard"I took a seat and he did as well. Even though the dinner room was large and had many seats, he took the one right next to me.

"Sadness looks nice on you" after he realized what he said he looked sorry for saying it outloud

"Ok you just break your record. That's the weirdest" he tried to smile and so I did. There was something in his half smile that made him look friendly and…handsome.

"How is him?" I asked.

"Still thirsty but improving. I managed to get alive this time his levels of violence are going down, his body is adapting to process human blood. He doesn´t control his new force but he is speaking again" He said the last phrase as something he needed to spit out.

"Is he asking about me?" I only wanted to hear one thing, but he wouldn´t lie to me even if I asked him to.

"Dear, this link with that girl…" he stood up and so I did. "I think is deeper on the emotional side than on the biological" he took my hand. "He is planning on killing her and well, we know how that ends…" he huged me.

I was crying, but I couldn´t taste my tears, because this time Damon shake them off before they reached my lips. He tried so hard to protect me and I liked it. I liked his smile, his hands, his soft voice, everything about him, even his dark side, drive me closer.

"I loved him Damon, I really diD" I said sobbing.

He lifted my head so I could see his eyes straight throught.

"He's my brother. I love him too and we'll make it thought this one, but you…Elena, my angel, you don´t need to keep loving him. Don´t hurt yourself the way I did. You can find someone better. I could be better" that last phrase made me wonder.

He was soo close, I could reach his lips and I could see he wanted me to. Bu it was too hard, too forced, I pulled away and ran up all the way to Stefan's room. He could have followed me and he could force me to kiss him, but he didn´t. He was tying to be better. For me.

Note 2: I hope you like it, I'm trying to move it faster. Please I'd like you to review !


	4. all it took

Note: i´m sorry for the delay. I am heartbroken for a personal situation and I really didn´t feel like writting about love. But is over now and I am back! I hope you review more and I'm considering a beta reader toreduce to the minimum the speling mistakes. I'm going to add someone we know well on this chapter or the next one. Stay alert.

"You can't avoid me forever, darling" the voice of Damon came in softly and suppressed by the heavy door of the bedroom joined by strong knocks.

The last few days I have been avoiding him. Or at least trying. He always finds a way to run into me when I'm in the house. Today I had to explain Jenna my absence and he was mad as hell. We had a massive fight and I ended up shouting I won´t ever come back. I cried all the way back and locked myself in, Damon followed me upstairs imediately.

"Fine! Just stop the bombing on the door!" He was giving me a headache so I opened the door.

He sat on the bed and then took my hand. I sat next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. He is a monster but he's the only person I can rely on.

"Are you coming back?" he broke the silence between us

"No" I whispered.

"Never? He seemed worried.

"No" my voice broke down.

"You don´t have to. It's a big house, we could fix up a room for you. You would have to bear me everyday, and give me a hand with the cooking, because my taste could be failing after so many hospital blood bags" he made me smile and he smiled too. "You don´t need family they only torture you and make you go to family meetings once or twice a year. You'll be just fine without them"

"What about you? Are you fine?" I felt him changing his weight to lie down next to me. He pull my waist doan making me lie down too.

"My zombie brother is finally getting his small brain back and he'll be a normal monster any time soon. And his little apprentice is doing fine too..he already kiled her."

I couldn't breath. My tears went down before I could do something o stop them. Damon dat up a little and started wiping my tears with his hands. My eyes closed and I tried to stop crying but I couldn´t. He will never be mine again. It didn´t belong to me anymore, he loved somebody else. My heart felt like a stone.

Suddenly I felt something wet and warm touching my cheeck. Damon had given up the hands and now he was using his lips. They ran on my face and then they went dwn to my neck. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me.

"Ele.." he started

"Shhhh" I quiet him down.

I changed my position and laid over him. He was surprised but please and I was, well confused. I cared for Damon, he protected me and I wanted him closer. I saw his eyes and I was able to figure that he understood everything him. He will never leave my side, he cared for me. Then it happened.

A kiss was all it took. One small innocent kiss and suddenly I feelt safe again. His lips were soft and he knew how to use them. His hands run throught my neck and then went down to my waist in seconds. Pulled back and saw him smiling.

"You should be sad more often" I loved that hussy smile

"You should behave well more often" without thinking, I smiled too.


	5. good girls like bad boys

Note: I got a beta reader! Thanks to meenajon for the help. I also corrected some shameful mistakes on chapter one and I'm trying to do the same on the othersI´m going on vacations next week so be & Review.

Damon roared and his eyes became fully black. He was above my body and his hands held my wrists and his legs held my waist so I couldn´t move. He bit my neck playfully.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked between giggles.

"Depends; Is it working?" He laughed in a way I had never heard and then laid next to me.

I put my head over his shoulder. I wasn´t happy but the emptiness inside me vanished. I was feeling better as the time passed.

"We should tell Stefan." I said. I didn´t realize I had said that out loud.

"Why should we? He left you, darling. He doesn´t deserve a minute of our attention." He must have noticed I wasn´t going to give up on this because he added, "Fine, anyway, he's getting too strong to keep him chained and we need to teach Barbie a few things."

"What's the real one?" he looked at me in confusion. "Barbie's name."

"I know that look," he said.

"You are not even looking at my face, Damon."

"But I'm familiar with the feeling." He let out a sigh. " You have no idea how many times I saw Stefan and you and I imagined a million ways I could make you happier than him. I thought something was wrong with me - I was going weak for some random human girl…"

"Hey who are you calling random?!" I lifted my head a little and he kissed me.

"Anyway, you proved to me that I was terribly mistaken when you didn´t kiss me in the parking lot. You wanted to, and I did, but you were loyal to my brother - something that proved to me you were different than .. well…than Katherine."

"When you found out I wasn´t a selfish bitch did you feel disappointed?"

"Kind of." I hit him in the ribs. "But then I started spending more time with you and I realize you're no angel, dear."

"Yeah I'm pretty broken, right?" I felt a little bit worried about him thinking I was screwed up.

"We all are,dear. Don´t give me that look. When you're with my brother, you try so hard to be good enough for him, so stop. It's annoying. Listen to the voice of experience. You'll never be good enough for him. Nobody is ever good enough." His voice sounded sad.

"Barbie is." I look at him, smiling.

"Nah, too fake. I give her a week before she realizes how boring it is to date perfection." His sense of humor was back.

"Well she can have him. I prefer bad guys anyway." I started climbing up his body.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! They never get boring. I like them with green dreamy eyes and with a smile to make you lose your head." I liked this new attitude of mine.

He was going to say something when we heard somebody at the door.


	6. if you go, don t come back

_**Note: I know my chapters are growing shorter, I´ll try to add more description and more feelings too. I'm a little bit confused about how to picture Damon in love without losing his touch but I'm trying. Elena is jealous and I want to make her a little mean with blondie, we'll see. Thanks for the suggestions I really appreciate them.**_

"Hey lovebirds, could you give me a hand?" Anna was standing at the door trying to help a fragile figure that was leaning on her shoulder.

Damon stood up immediately and ran to her at an amazing speed. He grabbed her neck and smashed her body to the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn´t break your neck right now," Damon said in a threatening whisper.

"If…you…let ..me breathe…maybe…I..could," she said.

After evaluating the situation, Damon let her go. Meanwhile, I had walked to the figure that was now lying on the floor. He or she was dressed in what used to be something black but now it was just a mixture of mud and …blood. I reached out a hand to touch it but Damon´s voice stopped me.

"Elena, don´t." His voice was firm. "You have five seconds.."

"Finally, you got a girl that takes orders. Good for you!" She was rubbing her neck. "After so many years being Katherine's pet the change must be refreshing."

"Mmm...curious. I would heve made my final words a little more poetic or deep." He clapped his hands and walked towards her. "Anyway, it's your choice. Now that it's all said and done..."

"Where is Pearl?" My question sounded stupid once it was said out loud.

She didn´t answer, and for a minute the three of us stared at the figure at the floor. Anna was trying to stay calm but when Damon made a move to reach it, she immediately changed her position to be between them, blocking the way.

"Move," Damon ordered. "Or, I'll move you."

"Over my dead body." She said, her look revealing how serious she was.

"That's how I plan to do I.t " Damon was on his game.

A soft moan came from the floor. This time I was faster than them and I uncovered Pearl´s face.

"Please!" Anna's voice implored. "Katherine is here. She came back a few days after you and the history teacher came home and murdered part of the army."

"Stop! They can´t be trusted!" Pearl yelled.

"Mom, it's our only chance." Anna was crying. "She heard we were raising an army and she wanted to be part of it."

"She wanted to lead it, right?" Damon spoke for the first time after Katherine was named. He was frozen in a expression of disgust and surprise. "She's no follower."

Anna nodded and continued. "She got nto a fight with my mom. We..we only wanted our town back our…life back. She was speaking about going worldwide, conquering cities, massacring humans until they recognize we are superior."

"Sounds like her." Damon let out a bitter laugh. "After all these years, she hasn´t changed at all."

"They got into a fight and my mom lost. Now she has complete control over the vampires of the house and we need to stop her. " Anna sounded more calm now. I think she learned from her mother how to keep her emotions over control.

"You have to control her. It's your war. I don´t care if she completes her fantasy of destruction and pain, I don´t care. If she wants to torture and drain out every single human being on Earth, go ahead. She has done enough damage to my family and as soon as my brother can limit himself we'll be out of here." Damon said all of that as a prayer without taking time to grab a breath.

I was confused. Katherine always seemed as a tale for kids. Something of the past that was done and couldn´t harm anyone anymore. Now she was here and she sounded worse than anything that I heard of before. Damon said it clearly. He would leave. And soon Stefan and her chick, now nothing tied them to Mystic Falls. But I couldn´t leave. I won´t leave. Even if I had to do this by myself.

"I'll help you," Isaid, then I turned to Damon. " nd I happen to be a human being. If you leave don´t bother ever coming back."


	7. until my last breath

_**Note: Sorry it's been a while. I have been having a lot of work on school but I promise I'll finish this soon. Thanks for your unconditional support. I love you guys.**_

"Elena we need to discuss this." Damon was trying to sound calm but I knew he was mad as hell. I really just didn´t care enough to stop packing.

"So _now_ you want to talk? It seems to me that you have already had your shot." I said as I continued stuffing the little black suitcase I used to put all my stuff in when I left my home.

It looked like a war zone. Clothes were all over the room and it didn´t seem possible that all that came out of my little bag. I always have had an issue with packing. Usually it involves leaving, and in my case, running away from something. This short time I spent in this house gave me a little piece of hope that now I had to give up and once again leave the only person that made me feel safe.

"Elena…please…" he begged. I kept on packing "Ok that's enough; break it up now!" he took the suitcase and threw it towards the wall, leaving a mark. Then he proceed ro press my wrist close to my chest firmly, but without hurting me. "Now listen to me..."

"I.. don´t.. want ..to." I tried to say as I struugled with him. Feeling so helpless made my eyes tearful

"I deserve a chance to explain myself and I am not asking." He now sounded a little bit scary.

"Fine," I said finally and he pushed me softly so I land on the bed.

"The last time vampires and humans got into the battlefield.... I had to watch Katherine being dragged to her death. You couldn´t imagine how terrifying her screams were and only once was her pleading enough to break the most fierce man; well, vampire.

You certainly resemble her in a physical way but you have no idea of the difference between my love for her and my love for you. Katherine was passionate and impulsive. Every day was a conquest to her. She hurt you in some vindictive manner that made me a complete masochist. Everyday I tried to save myself from self-destruction and I failed over and over."

I was in shock and I didn´t know if I had anger or sadness on my mind. Why I was listening to a monologue about poor Damon and the awesome vampire freak?

"You...are the complete opposite to her. You are soft and compassionate and your love was... is... healthier. Angel, you saved me even when you hated me." He got close and cleaned a tear that had escaped.

"I never hated you," I said.

"Even when I deserved, not even when I was a cold-blooded murderer. That's what made me interested in you. Not even my brother, the closest person to me, had been able to convince me my obssesion with Katherine could be dangerous until I saw you that night in the tomb. I left you there as an appetizer for starving vampires, and you still tried to save me. That day I swore I'd protect you even if you chose Stefan. "

He paused trying to hear something that I couldn´t. Surely, Anna wasn't already taking both vampires from the basement and trying to get them upstairs.

"I plan to keep that promise. If you decide to go, we'll take Jeremy and Jenna and whoever you want. If you decide to stay I will protect you to my last breath. It's up to you," he said, taking me by surprise

"You said you loved me for being compassionate and I could never leave the people I grew up next to, leaving them to face a certain and horrible death." I wasn´t going to change my mind.

"As you wish. Now pick up your earthquake; I don´t think you want everyone looking at this." He lifted up a bra that was lying on the bed. "I prefer to save it for later."

I laughted and tried to pick up my things as I prepared to face my next challenge that was coming up the stairs.


	8. building an army

_Note: Hi guys! __Well I already know where this story is going. I love your reviews so keep them coming some of them are really useful. Somebody thought I was mixing Damon and Stefan, at first I got angry but then I saw it was true. I took a while without updating because I want to make sure I don´t loose my Damon. My hotmail is weird so this chapter will be published without Beta Reader I hope to be able to send him the next chapter and later I will correct any mistakes she points on this reading and enjoy! _

"Amber?" I thought it was her, but it was really hard to believe. I have known Amber for years though she was never really part of my social circle….well actually of any circle. A quiet girl, always getting A's in class and having panic attacks when she had to speak up in public…not the ind of girl that runs into a vampire's arms

"Hi Elena" she smiled. Her face still seemed naive and I couldn't´t think of a reason for Stefan to pick her.

"I want to apologize to you" Stefan's voice still had some impact on was wearing clean clothes and even thought I was still mad at him he looked really cute " I really thought you and me were meant to be I really did. But when I compelled her then she showed me this side of her and I just couldn't´t…"

"Think with your brain because you were too busy following your crotch" I really appreciate Damon´s intervention. Amber and Stefan looked so perfect together I was about to loose my ground and I enjoy watching them making grimaces of disgust when Damon took a step forward.

"As usual , is not of your business" clearly Stefan was upset. Maybe he hoped the blood hadn't turn him to a monster entirely and he was apologizing as the old Stefan would have done. But it showed in every move he made that this person he had become was a little bit more temperamental.

His voice for insulting Damon showed he was no longer restraining his feelings.

" It is from my business" he reached from my hand. "You can´t abandon the princess on the dragon's faucets and expect him to ignore her."

"And I'm the impulsive one? If I was dead instead of just missing would you even wait for my body to be cold before fucking her?" Even when Stefan was trying to hurt me, I couldn't´t think of anything but Damon´s hand on mine.

"You know from first hand this was not something that it just happened. Hide in your denial as long as you want but this is not going away" he took his hand of and then pulled me closer from the waist.

"Seriously if I hear one more phrase of unconditional love I'm going to kill you all! My mom is waking up. I took the freedom of taking a few blood bags from your fridge" Anna made me recall the bloody vampires eager to kill us.

"How is Pearl doing?" I asked. From all the vampires in the world I have always seen her as the most powerful one. I guess I was wrong.

"Her ego is pretty beaten up. She can´t wait to the second round" she smiled, "Speaking of that we should consider a change of scenery. this house has no protection over non desired visitors. We could move in with Elena"

"Yes sure, Jenna I brought some vampire friends to fight over a psychopath we'll be upstairs tying to save the world" I said

"Well we could have an alternative for that. Jeremy and you could act as the lovely boys who gave her a night off on a nice restaurant outside the town. Jeremy already knows too much how long are you trying to hide it?" Damon caught me off guard.

"It has to be somewhere expensive enough to make her feel forced to accept" I rolled my eyes as I took my defeat.

"Done deal angel , who do you think you're talking to?" his smile made me wanna die as he kissed my hand.

"We could also ask for reinforcement. Alric doesn't has trouble killing vampires and your uncle could help us out. Common enemies." Anna declared.

"Fine lets get into an Apocalyptic war" I sigh


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: final 2 chapters hope you all have enjoyed this story please if you had a bad or a good review just speak your mind._

The battle field must be ready by now, a clear space on the woods near enough to the house so they can run in case of danger and far away enough to create a safe contention wall between me and the fight. I felt helpless on the tiny room on the basement. I had water and canned food for a week, in case somehow they managed to resist so much as that. But we were helpless since the moment Pearl said that Katherine would go for a long bloody battle.

Our strongest element was Pearl. Since she had recover mildly she had take over the control. Honestly it was a relief Anna and I could barely stay calm on this storm. We had grown closer and she was the only one that keep her mind clear on the middle of the chaos.

"I swear if Damon crosses my way one more time…." she breath heavily as she walked to the kitchen table where I was sitting.

"More?" I was talking about the supplies boxes that Damon and Stefan unload inside the basement day and night. They had started 3 days ago and nobody seemed to know the reason they had been doing this except for Damon, but he escaped my constant questioning floating around with boxes around the house, causing everybody to run into him once or twice a day.

"And they keep coming" I noticed on her voice she was tired of this

"And the secret club?" Lately it seemed everybody was in charge of some top security duty except for us.

"Still hiding on the den." The heads of the project Alric, John and Pearl designed a master plan to take out an army of vampires. Lately they spend a lot of time on a locked room of the house.

Anna, Jeremy and I were deliberately excluded. Anna and Jeremy spend most of their time together and so did Stefan and Amber. Who could blame them? They just met and they probably had to separate really soon. At first I thought I was jealous but then I realized I had no. Then I wish I had something like that with Damon , but every time he was alone with me he seemed distant and sad. Until that night.

"Hey are you awake hon?" I could never get used to his voice whispering against my ear.

"Now I am" I lay upside down so I could see his face.

"I needed to see you before tomorrow" the final date for the battle had been announced by Pearl a few hours ago.

He just lay down next to me in silence. It was weird having him so close but so far at the same time. Then he started kissing me passionately. The rational part of my mind that wondered why he was doing this went to hell when his hand started going all the way through my waist to my chest under my pyjama. He stopped as suddenly as he had began and he lifted my head to his eyes.

"I had made enough sacrifices. Loving someone means that you have to do what's best for her even if they hate you for that…and I , Elena, love you to the deepest end of my heart." Saying that he pricked me with a needle and I immediately felt tired and weak. "Even if that means you hate me to death"


	10. game on

Note: OK it's been a journey. This is the semi- final chapter. One more guys. Talk to me please and tell me what do you expect for the end. Love u all

I reached the note that i found when I woke up.

"I promise I will give my life to keep you safe, but if I fail, the door will unlock. Stefan helped me plan all of it so it works perfectly. I tried to get Jeremy in to but he is not as naive as you and he fought to stick with Anna. By the time you read this the battle must be about to begin. If the door unlocks go through the secret gate and run. Run and don´t look back.

I love you

Damon."

"Bullshit Damon" I thought as I put the note on my pocket and prepare to slam the bars on the little window of my cell. It was the fifth time I tried and I was getting tired of this. Suddenly I heard a noise of opening . I thought I had succeed opening the window, but then I realized the noise came from behind my back. It was the door.

"Impossible". I thought as my eyes water. Damon, Anna, Jer… he was very clear about the door. And now it was open. "I should have heard the noise of the fight or at least see the smoke of fire. Damon. No.. Damon…" my mind circle around the same thought until I saw figure entering thorough the door.

"They really tried their best to prevent every danger, but they didn't put a witch into the equation" she said smiling.

"Bonnie!" I cried as I reach to hug her "How?"

"Did I ever mention I'm a witch?" I noticed her voice broke a little here, she undo my hug and look at me straight to the eyes "I did what I had to do. My responsibility is with the people in the town" she sighted briefly, "When I said I deactivated Jonathan Gilbert's artifact.. I lied"

"What?" was shocked. All this time thinking one less threat and the danger had always been there. "I practically beg you for doing it, you betrayed me and I …Damon trusted me"

"Listen to me Elena. Witches live to protect the life and balance in this world, we can´t make killing somebody, under any excuse, acceptable. That night I thought I was doing the right thing, and I still thought that until Damon knocked on my door this morning."she said it without stopping for air so I couldn't interrupt her

"Tell me, how does it feel to kill somebody? Did you enjoyed my relief?" I was being harsh but I tried to stay cool because I wanted to hear the second part of the story.

"I have never been more regret of something until he showed at my door. His eyes look like he spend to hole night crying. He told me he hadn't much time, he showed me all his cards and finally he asked me if there's any way I could give you more time to run." Bonnie sounded desperate but that didn't change the things, "and I didn't realized then but now I think I have one."

"You honestly think that I'm going to fall for that?. Goodbye Bonnie, I hope you drop death." I couldn't´t believe I said that but I was not taking it back. I turn around and reached for the door

"Katherine needs to attack you. If you sacrifice for Damon and Katherine uses the device, it will kill her. It was designed by a witch and our priority is to protect humans. Katherine thinks that she can control the device to only target the Salvatore's and she will use it" I left her there shaking and crying.

What would I do? I mean Katherine would attack me as suddenly as she sees me but Damon would try to stop her and then everything would be lost. I ran through the woods with a lot of questions and no answers. I didn´t heard any noise and as I reached the clear an horrible scene ahead of me. Damon and Stefan were at their knees with Anna behind hold by some tumbes vampires. Far ahead I could see john's body teared to pieces and Alric's one barely breathing. I search Jeremy but there were no signs of him.

"Last chance boys" Katherine almost dance around them. Her voice was so sticky and mean. "Stefan, sweet remember our lips touching and twisting," her voice full of lust.

"Fuck you" He almost spit those words. Then a vampire hit him right on the face.

"Then you left me no other choice…." she seemed upset and clearly this wasn´t the reaction she was expecting. "It won´t take me long to catch her" so, Amber got away, good for her. "Damon, do I need to remember the things you use to do to me? I remember we broke some beds back then"

"Back then I used to be a stupid asshole. And babe " he imitated her voice "you have lost your touch" and then he laughed softly. He was the image of a defeated man. I could´t stand it.

"Yeah I was expecting a little more too" I said going into the field

"Well, well, let's welcome our new player" the three vampires turn to see me. Damon´s face was terrified.


	11. the end!

Note: i'm going to have a surgery next Thursday so I want to wrap this one up. Tanks to everybody that wrote and support this.

"I got to say that I'll give you points for the acting. The whole picture was dramatic enough but know the princess sacrificing for the monster…Oscar material" she was pushing me.

"I'll leave the acting to you." We walked in circles around Stefan and Damon. "I'm not doing this for the entertaining factor that you're probably 's something called love. The concept might sound unknown to you."

"Oh come'on ! quit the playing" A cruel smile ran thought her face. "We're like two drops of water. You tried so hard for so long to resist temptation that just made the attracting stronger. You played with them just like me"

I then had an idea. She wasn't going to feel remorse anytime soon. She needed the Salvatore's to increase her ego. I had to make her jealous. She needs to be the center of the brother's life. The only one.

"I´m not like you. I´m better"the last word still danced on my mind as I spell it out, "at first all they wanted was you. They look for your memory on my hips, on my breast on my lips. Then I started playing innocent. Anyone can have sex with a hoe but taking away the innocence of a girls for the first time…well let's ask them." I laughed as I tried to think of the best way to hurt her.

"anything you did together, I did it first. The only reason you liked them was because you looked like me" she didn't sounded so threatening now

"Maybe at the beginning, but then something change. When I was with Stefan, I went on a little field trip with Damon. Then we started to fuck behind Stefan's back. He started to get suspicious, but he never caught us and my innocent girl role was paying off." I walked to Stefan and I mumbled near to his ear "You could never caught us. Your brother is very creative when it comes to locations."

Stefan tried to look for the slightest sign of regret on my eyes or something that showed I was lying. "how could you!" his fist smashed Damon's face.

"I didn't. She's lying, Elena stop this!"Damon said as he tried to avoid Stefan´s punches. His face was shocked

"Oh Stefan! let me finish my point before you use him as a punching bag" the guardian vampires broke the fight. Stefan and Damon both crawled away as they gasped for air "to make things even. When Stefan came back he wanted revenge. So one day, with you busy as hell he caught me on a room and made me prove he still got his touch with me…"

Damon yell broke my heart he started fighting with Stefan and they were both trying to kill each other.

"Stop! STOP!" they broke the fight again when Katherine shouted "Maybe you'll call me a bad looser but I happen to hate competition so, there's a simple way we all get what we didn't gave me time to react. Suddenly, she was a few inches from my face. I felt a cold blaze running through my flesh, then pain, a lot of pain "Well goodbye , Elena."

The screams of both Damon and Stefan were confuse, all I could hear was her laugh. I couldn't see Damon but his voice sounded desperate, he was screaming and shouting, slowly his voice felt far away and I began to feel asleep. I had to remind myself to open my eyes after each blink and then she said. "Is time for you to say goodbye too…" a green light came out of her hands.

I felt arms carrying me, voices whispering thins I couldn't hear. The pain was gone, my vision was blurry and suddenly I felt stronger and it cleared out but the feeling vanished soon.

"She needs your blood, she isn't strong enough. Pearl's voice sounded urgent.

"fine…Elena, open your mouth" Damon´s voice was sweet. "Dear there's no time, listen to me, open your mouth" I finally did and I felt some drops felt inside my tongue. They taste like metal and they made me sick but I swallowed them. Minutes later I felt like everything stopped, I breath for the last time and I let go…

…then it was like going back on time. I felt my body growing up stronger until I opened my eyes and stand up. Damon´s face was the first one I saw.

"How's everybody?" I tried my new voice. Well, I thought it'll be different but it sounded the same.

"For god's sake, you just became a vampire and the first thing you want to know is how's doing everybody? Jeremy and Alric are hanging on. " Damon was almost jumping out of happiness, "Anna is thinking about turning the kid, but I promise I'll kill her if she tried anything without your consent. ..John and amber, well they gave a great fight." he tried to stay serious, but he couldn't help to smile.

"Stefan.." I tried to raise from the couch but his hand firmly pulled me back"

"Easy there, he is still trying to understand, actually he wanted to talk to you in private, he is taking of tomorrow morning on a spiritual trip or some sentimental bullshit. He wants to say goodbye." He paused and I understood he was giving me time to swallow all the updates.

"OK" I said and he and Pearl left the room. Damon kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Hi there" said a familiar voice, as he approached to the edge of the couch. "I wanted to clear thins between us. I was chasing something that I had look for my hole life, I thought I had it with Amber, but after she died, I didn´t felt a thing. I need that to be complete, but I know is not in this town…" he hold my hand

"How are you so sure it isn't waiting for you around the corner?" I didn´t want him to leave

"Because I see it in Damon's eyes every time he looks at you. Take care of him, I mean it" his voice got serious at this point."He deserves it and you do too, I hope you're happy." He hugged me and stand up" this isn't the last time we see each other, I promise."

"Stefan?.." he looked back before closing the door "Tell, Anna is her call. What you're looking for, I want that for my brother." He smiled, blow me a kiss and then left. Damon came in shortly after.

"You're a good actress." He sat near to me. " I almost bought the hole cheating thing, but then I realized why would you go with the second place, having the trophy on your hands? I got to admit It was pretty sexy, though"

"You haven´t seen a thing" I pulled him so he was pressing my body against his and to the couch. " And you said I got you in my hands" we both laughed softly and kissed.


End file.
